Time shall tell
by mboutwell7
Summary: A old, yet young Time Lady is taking a stroll among the streets of Coruscant and is confronted by three Jedi, Qui Gon, Obi Wan, and some strange mysterious one after being chased on foot at high speed which makes the Jedi get on speeders. She is then taken to Yoda, what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**_(I own neither Doctor Who nor Star Wars)_Hellr, I know i have another story, but final exams and STAAR are coming up and are interfering, I also have had this one nagging me for the past two to three weeks. My main charies here are two OCs, time ladies, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan. The doctor is mentioned, and I'll give out back stories later (spoilers)**

* * *

This stranger ran faster then anyone among these streets had seen, the men behind her were known to be fast and graceful, but mow they were struggling to keep up. The road behind her smoked, as if it was about to catch fire, her feet beneath her were all but a blur. Her legs must've been powerful for her to run this fast and not slow down for at least three or four blocks. Which they were, to her people, hobbies, body build, shyness, sanity, and intelligence all depended on the choice the void made, and the choice the void made depended on the personality. Hers hadn't hers didn't matter, for she was, for now, just a coward, one who runs from their own past.

She glanced behind her, the street had finally caught fire and her pursuers had gotten onto speeders made more for racing down narrow roads. The people in the houses had popped their heads out, some exclaiming things like "Jedi!" or "Mommy, look! Its the Jedi! They're chasing someone." Which were responded to with a, "Get back, I don't want you hurt." or an occasional, "Where?!". She sped up, realizing that ever since they had gotten on speeders, they had been catching up. She became all but a blur, her instincts kicking in and adrenaline powering her.

Her eyes grew wide as she was forced to slow to a stop, a _long_ process due to the speed she had gained, she ended up coming to a stop in front of another speeder. She wasn't necessarily out of breath, but she was close. She didn't know why those guys had chased her, maybe they sensed her fear, maybe they saw her run from a crime scene near by. All she was doing was jogging towards her form of transportation when the scene was going on, in order to get away from harm. She had sensed others following her and changed course. She had sped up and then she knew they were following her, some people in cloaks. She had already identified them as Jedi by what the citizens were calling them, and she sped up until this point.

Another Jedi person got out and stood in front of her. He looked her up and down. While she had been running, confusion and fear had washed over her, not something that she liked. The man looked her up and down, she felt him poke ant her mind, she stiffened. These people were either telepathic or something similar. She responded with a mental image of a nervous wave and a _hi_. It was the man's turn to stiffen. The other then began poking at her mind and exploring until her mind went into a protective state and gently pushed them away. They respected that, well, not all of them. The youngest kept poking every once in a while until she shot him a glance. The others had learned enough, but she sent this one a _stop, now._ This young one's eyes went wide and he nodded, her mental voice seemed younger than she was, and meant she sounded just like a mother, and right now, her mind sounded like an agitated mother. She had been a level 15 telepathic on her planet, the highest level of them all. She was able to communicate freely while sending pictures in a controlled fashion, and doing something else like juggling or balancing herself so that she wouldn't fall off a one or two inch thick piece of above a nice 100 feet deep gorge.

The young boy then turned to one of the older men and spoke to him. That man nodded to the one in front of her and that man asked, "Who and what are you, and what is your intention?" His voice was firm and deep. She spoke in a tone that was calm, even though she rarely spoke English, a human language sometimes used by other species throughout the galaxy, if not universe. "I am Lady Time Rift of Gallifrey, a Time Lady, and I mean no harm. I only meant for a bit of time. . . _away. . . _from home. And by away I mean my planet is in an alternate universe and I can't go back yet." Her voice was young, kind, and sweet at the same time, but held the air of danger, for in case anyone decided it was time for a little prank.

All three of their eyes grew wide in surprise at the mention of her species, they looked her from head to toe. Her hair was brown with many _**gold**_ streaks in it. Her eyes were a deep blue, and most of the heavier parts of her gown had been discarded whilst the running had been taking place. Her gown was now down to the lighter golden part with circular writing along the bottom. Her face had a circular writing-like pattern on the left side, mostly due to the ancients of her planet, she was **old**. Yet this incarnation was so. . . **young.** She had been born within an older Type 40, but brought back to the beginning of the oldest planet, Gallifrey, to be laid beside the untempered schism, and absorbed what became her personality, power, and self, she absorbed the **oldest **entity in the universe, **time**. She was as old as Gallifrey itself, yet this body lacked anything that would give away her age, except for those writings. Those translated into the words All and Mother. She was known as the literal mother of time, she could bend it without a TARDIS, and frequently too. If only they knew.

The two older men then immediately said in unison, "We need to take you to see Master Yoda."


	2. WTF!

Time was silent the whole ride to the temple, not wanting to speak at all. First she comes to a strange planet while learning to control her teleportation, then her TARDIS appears out of no where, she gets in it, it goes all wibbly-wobbly, she ends up on yet ANOTHER strange plante, then she gets chased after witnessing a murder. Now they were taking her to some Yoda and they were freaked out about her being a Time Lady. OK, maybe the Time Lady thing _was_ reasonable, but still!

She sighed and looked at the older of the two, he was driving and saying something to a holografic figure as they drove, she stared at it for a moment, then he turned around, "And it seems as if the Time Lady was listening in after all." Time blushed, she wanted to say sorry but she could only think of the gallifreyan words in which she usually spoke in, so instead of sorry, "Suryah." the older than ancient gallifreyan word translation came out.

The man raised an eyebrow and looked at bit confused then the holografic figure said, "Master Qui Gon?" His attention snapped back to the figure and he said, "Sorry Master Yoda, she just said something strange. . ."

The figure said something else, but Time was too distracted by her thinking to listen. _hmm, mettalic yet not iron. I'm not on Earth as it just doesn't smell or feel right. If it is then I am WAY too far in the future for them to remember Time Lords and Ladies-_ she was snapped back into the world of the not worried by the Qui Gon guy saying her name, he must have been saying it for a while because he was gently shaking her arm. She looked up at him, a _what? _in her eyes.

"Master Yoda wants to see you." He had already gotten up to let the Time Lady get into the chair, they switched seats and she turned to the hologram.

Before anyone could say a word. . . they were hit by some ray.

* * *

**Whooo! Second actual chapter! If any of you are wondering ****_what happened to your Star Trek thing?!_**** Welllll. . . IT'S BACK! Oh yeas, and sorry for the short chapter, I promise to give you a longer chapter sometime this week! Please review, it helps!  
**


	3. Dumb dalek, don't mess with Qui-gon

***Dodges bricks, stick, and stones* I know! MY CPU BROKE DOWN, THE FAN STOPPED WORKING!**

* * *

"EXTERMINATE!" was the shrill scream that could be heard when the three escaped their crash. Thankfully they had been close to the ground, so Time only broke an arm. But unfortunately, there was the problem of a Dalek. Time's eyes narrowed at the upside down trashcan, and she heard two electrical zing-like sounds.

She turned to the other two to see light coming out of metal tubes. "Flashlights don't work on daleks." she growled as it shot at her, she saw it coming and dodged it expertly. She though that the daleks had died out when Gallifrey was set into an alternate dimension. She snarled at it and it somehow recognised her.

"YOU ARE TIME RIFT, A TIME LADY. YOU SHALL BE EXTER-MIN-ATED! EXTERMINATE! EXTER-MIn-ateeeee" it screamed as Qui-gon sliced in from the top, down. She looked over at him with a mix of gratitude and confusion.

"How did-?"

"Lightsabers. A jedi's wepon. What was that thing?" Obi-wan replied as her put his away along with his master.

"Dalek. The most hated, horrid, war-loving, mutated, beast in the galaxy. The only thing you could laugh at them at is that they are squids in tanks." she said, looking at the split-in-two dalek that was now oozing a blue fluid. The other two nodded and went to go contact the others to get a new shop. She winced as she realized just how much her broken arm hurt. "Ow." she mumbled. She cradled her arm, she knew that Gallifreyans healed faster than any normal life form, but still, if she was not to get it into a cast or get it properly alligned, then it wouldn't heal correctly. She frowned, and looked at Qui-gon, he was noticeably limping and getting what was left of the first aid kit out from the crash. "Do you have anything that could make a cast of some sort?"

He looked at her and nodded, he had been getting his what seemed to be broken ankle fixed up properly, he limped his way over, where Time met him halfway. She blushed slightly as he handed her some stuff to get her arm situated with. He helped her out as she wasn't sure if she could do it one-handed, then he made his way over to his padawan. Obi-won didn't deem to be hurt except for a minor cut, so he only received a band-aid.

A few hours later, they were at the jedi temple, and Time was trying to tell the nurse that her arm was fully healed. She had to prove it so sh took off the makeshift cast and wriggled her fingers, and picked up various objects, one of which was a side table. The nurse shook her head and seemed satisfied. Time's nose twitched as she left and she sat back down on the bed. Today had been quite eventful.


End file.
